Je serai toujours là pour toi
by Miyako Shinohara
Summary: Assailli par ses émotions négatives, Heat se renferme de plus en plus sur lui même. C'est là qu'il voit éclore devant lui un amour qu'il croyait à sens unique. (Centré sur Heat) Yaoi. Heat x Neppten.


A que coucou ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté mais me revoilà les poivrons rouges :D OS écrit sur un coup de tête, pendant ma phase "brusque poussée d'inspiration, vite ! Ecrire avant qu'elle ne s'envole !" Bref, vous avez compris ? XD Et puis ça fait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce couple, si peu connu j'ai l'impression. Alors voilà quelque chose pour réparer cette injustice !

OS sur le couple Neppten/Heat, plus guimauve qu'autre chose. Mais bon, c'est bon la guimauve ! Et c'est encore mieux avec un zeste de citron *w* (comprendra qui voudra).

Bref je vais pas vous attarder encore plus, je vous laisse savouré cette pure guimauve (sans citron malheureusement) qui j'espère plaira ^^

Ah oui, ni IE ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent. Et tant mieux pour eux.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Heat était seul au milieu des longs couloirs de L'Aliea Academy. Il marchait d'un pas lent et se dirigeais droit vers une des nombreuses portes composant le compartiment de Prominence. Celle qui menait à la chambre du capitaine, Burn. Une fois devant, il toqua. Pas de réponse. Le soleil de midi tapait fort contre les imposantes vitres du corridor. Il retoqua. Toujours pas de réponse. Il commença à perdre patience.<p>

« Mais où est-il passé encore ? »Soupira-t-il.

Vaincu, il abandonna et rebroussa chemin. Arrivé devant une autre chambre, (la sienne cette fois) il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, mais fut pris de vitesse par celle voisine à la sienne. Il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage ténébreux et pourtant si attirant de Neppten.

Heat recula par instinct.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda le brun. « Tu ne devrais pas trainer, ou il ne restera plus rien à manger en bas. »

A ces mots, il referma sa porte.

« Je… Je cherchais juste Burn. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? » Bredouilla le blanc.

« Burn ? Si… Ce matin devant la porte principale. Je l'ai surpris à partir en douce. Il a parlé d'une affaire urgente à Okinawa… »

« Il a un problème ? Il aurait pu m'emmener avec lui ! »

Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, Burn et Heat ne se cachaient rien et s'aidaient mutuellement. Mais il semblerait que Burn ai décidé de n'avertir personne, même pas Heat. Celui-ci se sentit mal à cette pensée. S'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Cette conclusion l'attrista énormément. Il détestait par-dessus tout être inutile.

Sentant le malaise évident de Heat, Neppten décida d'intervenir.

« Bon si on se dépêchait ? »

Heat mit de côté ses pensées négatives, qui s'amassaient en nombre ces derniers temps et se laissa entraîner par son ami vers les escaliers qui les mèneraient vers le réfectoire de l'Aliea Academy.

Pour en revenir à Heat, il n'allait pas très bien ces temps-ci et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. (Il n'en voulait pas à Burn pour ça, étant compréhensif, il savait que le capitaine de Prominence supportait une pression encore plus grande que les membres de son équipe.) Il était assailli par un nombre important d'émotions négatives et contradictoires. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'il ne puisse jamais se rendre utile. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis autour de lui : Burn et Neppten. Burn était son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Puis il lui présenta Neppten. Il formait une sorte de trio. Mais l'écart s'était creusé entre eux lorsque le projet Aliea avait débuté. Burn, élu capitaine de Prominence, s'éloignait de plus en plus de Neppten et Heat. C'est à ce moment là que son plus gros problème avait surgi. S'étant rapproché de Neppten, il s'aperçut de la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'homosexualité. Pour lui c'était un choix. Mais il se rendit compte qu'au contraire, être gay ne se choisit pas, c'est quelque chose d'imposé par le cœur de la personne. C'est pour cela qu'il eut d'abord du mal à accepter qu'il était amoureux de Neppten. Chaque regard, chaque touché, chaque sourire du brun envers lui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Et surtout, lui faisait chauffer les joues et accélérai les battements de son cœur. Alors Heat avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence.

Quelques étages plus bas, la cafétéria jouissait d'un calme inhabituel. L'absence d'un certain roux y jouait un certain rôle. Seul un léger bruit de fond se faisait entendre du aux conversations émanent de chacune des cinq grandes tables. Une par équipe. Neppten et Heat se dirigèrent vers la table de Prominence où le brun se fit intercepter par Rean, qui le fit s'assoir prés d'elle, accompagné d'un grand sourire, délaissant le blanc. Cette soudaine proximité qui s'était instauré entre les deux mettait Heat mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à la rousse. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était mieux pour Neppten. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être horriblement jaloux. Qui ne le serait pas ?

« Ils sont mignons. »

C'était Bountine qui avait parlé, ignorante du mal que cela pouvait provoquer chez Heat. Celui-ci se contenta de soupirer assez bruyamment et de terminer calmement son assiette.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques semaines plus tard…<em>

« Diamond Dust et Prominence ne feront plus qu'un à présent. »

Tous furent pris de stupeur face à cette révélation, prononcée sans un tremblement de la bouche de Gazel. Quelques minutes plus tôt, lui et Burn avaient réunis leurs équipes respectives dans un des nombreux terrains de L'Aliea Academy, assez loin du compartiment de Gaia pour que ceux-ci ne puissent les entendre. Ils leurs avaient tout d'abord annoncés la promotion de Gaia en Genesis. Etonnement et déception passés, ils avaient alors révélés le futur des deux équipes perdantes : N'en former qu'une seule.

« Mais… Capitaine ! On ne peut pas ! »

« Tu as quelque chose à redire Icer ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux mauves ne sût quoi répondre. Mais une mine visiblement déçue pris place sur son visage.

« C'est notre seul chance de vaincre Genesis. Il va falloir vous y faire. » Déclara le capitaine de Diamond Dust.

Du côté de Prominence, ce soudain changement n'enchantait personne. En particulier un certain brun.

« Capitaine ! » s'exclama Neppten.

Burn leva les yeux vers lui.

« Réfléchis encore un peu ! On n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Diamond Dust. On peut battre Gaia ! »

« Battre Gaia tu dis ? », c'était au tour de Blown d'ouvrir la bouche, « Que croit tu que vous pourrez faire contre eux ? »

« T'as rien à dire, vu comment votre équipe s'est faîte rétamer par Raimon ! »

« REPETE UN PEU ! »

Une dispute générale était sur le point d'éclater.

« Arrete. »

Rean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neppten. Heat se fit le plus petit possible.

Clear intervenu pour calmer Blown.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver. »

Le regard de Neppten s'était adouci, mais sa colère n'était pas passée pour autant. Il baissa la tête.

« Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. »

Ces mots eurent un mal fou à sortir de sa bouche, tandis que le blanc fît un petit sourire.

« Bon, si tout le monde est calmé, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. On verra pour la composition de l'équipe demain. »

Les mots du capitaine de Prominence firent effets à tout le monde. Diamond Dust partait de son côté. Prominence du sien tous secoués par le développement insoupçonné des événements. Alors qu'il montait vers l'étage où logeait son équipe, Heat s'aperçût que les poings de Neppten étaient toujours aussi serrés.

« Neppten ! »

Surpris d'abord, l'interpellé se retourna vers son ami de toujours, pendant que le couloir se vidait de plus en plus.

« Je comprends que tu dois être étonné toi aussi… Mais… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… tu peux me demander. »

Les paroles de Heat l'avaient assez touché. Savoir que son meilleur ami se souciait autant de son état.

« Merci, mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose. »

Il avait raison. Le milieu se maudissait intérieurement de son incapacité à soutenir son ami.

Heat se retourna et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, sentant encore le regard sombre de Neppten dans son dos. Celui-ci finit par faire de même.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son bandeau pour dormir, trop fatigué et frustré pour y réfléchir. Il appréhendait les jours à venir, où il serait forcé de faire équipe avec les joueurs de Diamond Dust. Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment. C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit d'étrange bruit provenant de la chambre juste à côté de la sienne : celle de Heat. Celui-ci semblait avoir un problème.

Il soupira et sortit de sa chambre, se retrouvant ainsi dans le compartiment de Prominence, intégralement plongé dans l'obscurité. Seul le faisceau de lumière jaunâtre émanent de sa chambre lui permit de se repérer. Il prit soin de l'éteindre avant de se diriger vers l'origine des bruits. Il n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre du blanc. Les bruits se faisaient plus clairs.

« Heat. »

Ils cessèrent brutalement. Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Il ne dit plus rien et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Heat sans avertir celui-ci, puis la referma.

La pénombre régnait dans la pièce, sans pour autant que le brun ne puisse rien voir. Quelques objets parsemaient le sol, étrange puisque l'occupant des lieux n'aimait pas particulièrement le désordre. Neppten parvint néanmoins sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au lit de Heat, qu'il voyait clairement, et qui s'était caché le visage à l'aide de sa couverture.

« Heat, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Il resserra sa prise sur le tissu dissimulant son visage.

Neppten sentit son énervement arriver, et arracha la couverture sans crier gare.

Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Heat, ses yeux azur embués de larmes et sa gorge toujours secouée de sanglot qu'il parvenait à retenir avec peine. Sa main alla rapidement cacher ses yeux. Lorsque ceux-ci rencontrèrent ceux de Neppten, braqués sur lui, il se sentit rougir violemment et détourna son visage.

Pris au dépourvu, Neppten regardait son ami avec de grands yeux.

« Désolé… J-je n'y peux rien ! »

Et il pleurait de plus belle. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait tentées de repousser durant ces dernières semaines se déversaient à présent sur sa figure. La crainte de vivre un amour qu'il pensait à sens unique, la frustration de n'être d'aucune aide à son entourage, et tous ces brusques changements dans sa vie. Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible.

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il regardait le garçon pleurer. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi tourmenté, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore la nature de sa tristesse. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent sur autre chose, qu'il venait à peine de remarquer : Heat était tellement mignon. Oui, mignon. Avec ses yeux larmoyants, ses joues rougies et sa main sur son visage, le blanc était tellement mignon. On aurait dit un petit enfant qui avait été frappée et qui passerai la nuit à vider sa peine. Et le brun se détesta de penser ça à un moment pareil. Alors que son camarade était en train de souffrir sous ses yeux, il se disait qu'il était mignon et le comparait à un enfant.

Attendri par la situation, Neppten sentait en lui une chaleur qui excita son cœur et prit possession de ses joues. Un sentiment indescriptible le submergea, et, guidé par cette sensation, il fit quelque chose dont il se surprenait lui-même.

Il retira son bandeau, le jeta par terre et s'allongea dans le lit moelleux du blanc, qui sursauta, et il les enveloppa tout deux sous la couette confortable. Puis il passa sa main autour du coup de Heat. Il senti celui-ci frémir à ce contact. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres.

« Idiot. Ce n'est pas une solution de rester à pleurer dans son coin. »

Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire et il dit :

« Je serai toujours là pour toi tu sais. »

Heat écarquilla les yeux. Il mit un temps à comprendre ce que qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop beau. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Il prit alors la résolution de tout avouer demain. Succombant à ses désirs depuis longtemps enfouis en lui, il nicha sa tête au creux du cou si lisse de Neppten. Celui-ci passa sa main sur la hanche de l'autre.

Apaisé, Heat sourit légèrement. Puis ils finirent par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Alors ? C'était comment ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review. Ça ferai plaisir. Et j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en est pris à écrire.<p>

Sayonara !


End file.
